mendokusai!
by azuramethyst
Summary: [warning inside]—hanya sepenggal cerita sekaligus curhatan Temari (dan author).


**NARUTO** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning** AU, Temari's side, ficlet ehehehehe /plak/, curhatan pribadi /heh/, PWP ehehe, banyak typo—mungkin, dan warning lain yang berlaku.

 **a/n** HAHAH– apa-apaan ini? Bukannya ngelanjutin fict malah publish fict baru. Ehe, maaf banget lagi ide buntu banget sama fict itu hehe. Lagian, ini curhatan pribadi kok! Pelepas stress akibat ngeliat hasil _medical check-up_ yang hasilnya bikin _shock_ abis. Nanti kalo udah ngumpul ide langsung dilanjut deh, iya…

Listening to **True Love – P!nk** while writing the story.

Special buat **kamu** yang aku harap tidak membaca curhatan ini! _(;"3 /heh/

* * *

… **mendokusai!**

by ladymxthyst

.

[ _"I hate you… Oh, nevermind. I love you, bro!"_ ]

* * *

Sebenarnya apasih mau laki-laki berambut seperti nanas itu? Dia pikir, dia itu siapa? Bisa membuat seorang Sabaku Temari guling-gulingan karena galau. Iya, galauin siapa lagi kalau bukan si nanas yang—sialnya—jenius itu.

Iya, kalian masih waras, kok. Sabaku Temari yang terkenal cuek itu galauin Nara Shikamaru.

Dan apa-apaan itu, disaat gadis berkuncir empat itu uring-uringan nungguin balasan yang sebenarnya _engga penting_ dari Nara Shikamaru.

(Sebenarnya itu salahmu, sih. Udah tau kalau Shikamaru itu lebih cuek dari kamu. Dan juga, Shikamaru itu sangat tidak peka–IYA AMPUN! TURUNIN KIPASNYA!)

Seperti saat ini. Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang tujuh belas menit. Saat ini Temari sudah siap dengan telepon genggam berwarna putihnya. Takut-takut kalau ada _notification_ dari pemuda nanas itu. Tapi agak mustahil sih, kalau Shikamaru masih bangun pukul segini. Secara, dia kan _sleepy-head_ akut. Tapi, mereka kan lagi ngobrolin hal seru. Jadi, ga mungkin ketiduran, dong…

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Lima belas menit.

… kok engga bales-bales lagi?

Temari ngelirik jam dinding berbentuk kotak yang engga berdosa itu. Jam dua belas lewat dua puluh menit. Gadis Sabaku itu sabar aja sambil dengerin lagu. Yah, siapa tau Shikamaru bakalan bales.

Tiga jam kemudian, setelah Temari merasa pusing karena dengerin lagu kelamaan, gadis pirang itu pun iseng ngelirik telepon genggamnya. _Ya ampun, si bodoh itu ketiduran apa gimana ya?_

Temari udah jengkel setengah mati. Pasalnya, udah sering—pake banget—Temari tuh diginiin sama Shikamaru. Buktinya, liat aja kantung mata Temari yang tebelnya ngalahin Gaara.

Mau marah… tapi sayang. Mau nyuekin… eh engga bisa. Kan repot.

("Lagian, tekadmu lemah banget sih, Temari." – Akasuna Sasori, 18 tahun, mantan pertama Temari. Tapi masih berteman baik sama Temari, kok.)

Tepat banget, pas Temari akhirnya menyerah dan pengen tidur, ada satu _notification_ dari aplikasi _messenger_ -nya. Iya, itu dari Shikamaru, orang yang ditunggu sama Temari.

* * *

 **Shikamaru Nara**

 **[03.27]** Ohayoo [ _smile emoji_ ]

 **[03.27]** Maaf, aku ketiduran. Ga marah 'kan? [ _bite-smile emoji_ ]

* * *

Ckckck… baru mau ditinggal tidur, eh orangnya dateng. Bikin kesel, tau...

Temari cuman bisa pasang muka masam sambil ngetik balasan untuk pemuda nanas itu.

—Tapi engga bisa dipungkiri. Hati Temari serasa berbunga-bunga.

 _Seenggaknya dibales!_ batin Temari senang.

* * *

 **Temari Sabaku**

 **[03.29]** Ohayo mou [ _big-smile emoji_ ]

 **[03.30]** Ooh… ketiduran [ _bite-smile emoji_ ] ga marah kok, hehe. Udah makan? [ _smile emoji_ ]

* * *

Dan… akhirnya Temari engga jadi tidur. _Engga apa-apa lah nahan ngantuk. Yang penting Shikamaru-kun bales hehe_ …

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **a/n (lagi.)** Omaigat. Ini apa? Oh iya, kalo ada yang penasaran terus nanya _emang Temari itu siapanya Shikamaru sih di fict ini?_ Jawabannya adalah; **Temari itu pacarnya Shikamaru**. Iya, ini fict curhat tentang cewek yang nungguin balesan chat dari cowoknya. _Get it_? Yah… ga usah pake banyak cuap-cuap lagi, doain aja supaya cowok yang saya sindir (iya, saya nyindir cowok yang anehnya itu jadi _uhukpacaruhuk_ saya, loh…) ini engga baca. HEHEHEHE… _well, adios!_


End file.
